


Extraño

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kikumaru sentía que había algo inusual.





	Extraño

Había algo extraño.

Aunque Kikumaru no era tan exageradamente observador como Inui, eso no lo hacía incapaz de notar si había algo inusual. Como ahora.

Aun así, si tenía que ser sincero, más que notar _sentía_ que había algo diferente y por eso mismo no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, ya que por mucho que se había fijado en todo y en todos, no había visto nada que realmente insólito.

Momoshiro y Kaidou ya habían discutido, como de costumbre, y ahora estaban compitiendo por no ser el primero en fallar en el nuevo ejercicio creado por Inui y así hacer que el otro tuviese que tomar el jugo de castigo. Inui mismo estaba tras ellos, con un termo entre sus manos y una sonrisa escalofriante.

Oishi estaba visiblemente preocupado por ellos, cosa también usual, y Kawamura parecía lamentar lo que les esperaba a sus kouhai al tiempo que se veía nervioso ante la perspectiva de ser el siguiente.

Mientras tanto, la profesora Ryuuzaki se estaba encargando de supervisar a los no regulares quienes, como era normal, a cada rato dirigían sus miradas hacia Momoshiro y Kaidou, en parte asustados y en parte interesados por el nuevo ejercicio y el castigo.

Fuji estaba tan sonriente como siempre y ya había comentado su interés en la nueva creación de Inui y Tezuka continuaba impávido ante todo mientras los supervisaba.

Y Echizen estaba tomando una fanta en silencio, aprovechando que nadie lo estaba vigilando para tomarse un respiro antes de que fuese su turno, aunque no por eso estaba menos listo. Su maleta con sus raquetas estaba a sus pies y su uniforme de regular estaba totalmente impecable a pesar de que... ¿eh?

—Ne, Fuji —preguntó Kikumaru en voz alta, queriendo confirmar si lo que estaba viendo no era producto de sus deseos por encontrar lo que estaba fuera de lugar—, ¿la gorra de Ochibi no está torcida?

Era obvio que Echizen lo había escuchado ya que dirigió su mirada hacia él y acomodó su gorro, confirmándole que había acertado. Pero eso no era todo, se dio cuenta Kikumaru al entrecerrar sus ojos y concentrarse sólo en el más pequeño del equipo.

—¿Y en el cuello no tiene...?

—¡Senpai! —se quejó Echizen con su rostro enrojecido mientras subía forzosamente el cuello de su camisa y Fuji rió con suavidad.

—Fuji, Kikumaru, Echizen —dijo Tezuka sin que su rostro o su voz revelasen una sola pizca de molestia—, diez vueltas a las canchas.

Echizen dejó su lata de fanta junto a sus raquetas y obedeció de inmediato, acelerando su paso una vez Fuji fue tras él.

Kikumaru hizo lo mismo, resignado a tener que cansarse antes de convertirse en la nueva víctima de Inui y también curioso por el creciente esfuerzo por correr más rápido de Echizen, quien parecía querer impedir que Fuji lo alcanzase.

Después de todo sí estaba en lo cierto, pensó Kikumaru. Había algo extraño.

Y aunque lo había notado en Echizen, ese algo parecía estar relacionado con Fuji, por lo que después del entrenamiento —cuando Tezuka no pudiese castigarlo— tendría que preguntarle hasta averiguarlo.


End file.
